Party Fun
by Funtimes1
Summary: A get together with friends, turns into something more.


I could hear the laughter from inside before I even knocked. I was really looking forward to hanging out with my mates. Not having to worry about getting home our anything like that. I had a feeling strip poker might be a thing so had worn my signature hat and two shirts! The door opened to Adam, the host of the party and a friend of mine. "Hey man! How's it goin'". "Not too bad mate, not too bad. Is everyone here?". "Yeah Nathan just arrived so we're all here now".

I followed Adam into his lounge. James was sat on one of the sofas while Lou and Nathan were on the other. I went straight to the fridge and stuck a few of my bottles in. We'd had parties before at Adam's place so I knew where it was. Adam went to the sofa next to Lou to sit. "NO! no, no, no! Over there!" Lou pointed across next to James. "But I was sitting here!" protested Adam. Lou just mumbled something under breath, smiled and stuck her tongue out at Adam. I uncapped my first bottle then gestured to the spot next to Lou and asked her, ""Mind if I..." She giggled slightly and moved up a bit.

I suppose it's worth getting a bit of back story here. I've had a thing for Lou ever since I met her. I had told her and she had insinuated that she kinda' liked me back. The relationship she was in at the time wasn't going anywhere and soon after she'd broke it off with him. We had texted each other a bit and had a few late-night chats. We had agreed we'd keep our feelings for each other private from anyone else though.

Anyway, back to present. So things were fun, drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time. After a while, Lou asked James if he'd brought a blanket, He had and went to fetch it. Adam got up to get another drink and Nathan was checking his phone. I looked across at Lou and she looked back and bit her lip slowly. The look must have lasted 10 or 15 seconds but so much had been said in her eyes in that one moment. She was wearing a pair of quite loose, but very short, shorts. I had my left hand rested on my left leg at the time so I decided to experiment a bit. Maybe it was the alcohol but I was feeling adventurous. I started to stroke her leg lightly with a few of my fingers. she shuffled closer. I smirked to myself as I knew I had her.

Adam came back with his drink and James brought the blanket. It was large, fluffy and bright orange. James passed it over to her and we spread it out over myself Lou and Nathan. She' pulled it up to her face so her entire body was covered. My hand now hidden from the view of the guys, I decided to experiment some more. I slowly started stroking my hand up and down her thigh. In response, she shifted herself and ever so slightly parted her legs. I started to venture further.

My hand slowly made its way up her leg whilst still maintaining my conversation with the guys. I stopped briefly at the hem of her shorts and glanced over at Lou, silently asking permission to keep going. I almost expected her to reach down and push my hand away. But she didn't. She also looked over with her lust filled eyes, lightly biting her little finger and oh so subtly nodded. My fingers snaked their way up her shorts and to her panties. Slowly tracing her pussy through the thin fabric. I noticed her breathing quickening. I was still surprised that she hadn't said anything to anyone. I inched back her knickers and slowly stroked my fingers up her slit. She stifled a moan. I was mid conversation with Nathan at the time and he didn't seem to register. But I did. I asked if she was ok. She nodded quickly.

I smiled and carried on stroking. I felt her starting to get moist. She was actually enjoying getting off in front of all these guys. She could have protested or stopped me at any point but she didn't. I was getting so hard just thinking of what I was doing to her. However, Nathan moved slightly and the blanket started to fall. I quickly removed my hands. I smiled to her and licked my fingers a little. She blushed and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

As the night wore on, we transferred to Adam's bedroom. After a very interesting game of strip poker, we decided to turn in. Turns out Lou's ability to play poker was somewhat limited when she was drunk. As we were getting ready she looked across at me and mouthed, "I want you to fuck me". I just smiled to myself and looked away. We decided that Adam would sleep at the foot of his bed, James would sleep in the lounge, Nathan would head home and Lou and I would share Adam's bed. We said our goodnights and we settled down. Well, some of us did. As soon as the lights went out in the room I was on top of her. I didn't want to fuck her as I didn't have a condom, but I knew I'd make her cum. She wiggled her ass out of her panties and I took my boxers off too. I really didn't want her to make any noise as Adam would surely notice. My fingers reached her sweet pussy lips. I kissed her neck like I knew she liked. She started to moan slightly so I stopped and put my finger to my lips to emphasize her to be quiet. She slowly nodded.

Suddenly, Adam got up to go to the bathroom. I immediately leaped back to my side of the bed. "Just goin' to brush my teeth". "Uurgh...whaa... oh right", I groggily replied, pretending to be sleepy. But I couldn't have been more awake. As the bathroom door shut I didn't even start slow, I just went straight to fingering her. She was moaning like a bitch in heat. Her fingernails digging into my back as she loved my fingers ploughing into her naughty little pussy. "I wish Adam would just fuck offf...ohhh!" I suckled on her nipples gently biting them and making her wetter. I could hear my fingers making a squelching sound under the covers as I continued to pleasure her.

The bathroom door unlocked and again I rolled away from her.

With the light out, Adam on the floor again, I moved my attention back to Lou. To stop her from moaning I kissed her, hard. And to mask the noise of my fingers in her soaked pussy I pushed my fingers as deep as possible and curled my fingers against her soft velvety walls.

Even though Adam was in the room with us, she was so horny she just didn't want to stop. If anything, I think it was turning her on even more! And I loved it. She was breathing fast now and with one hand clawing at my back the other had joined my own and was rubbing her cunt furiously. She was dripping all over the bed now and my hand was soaked. She tilted her head back in ecstasy and her back arched as she pushed herself against me. She came, hard, and her pussy walls clenched my fingers as I continued to curl my fingers inside her, extending her orgasm. As she came down from her high, she relaxed and smiled at me.

"That was nice", she whispered.

I looked down towards Adam, to make sure he was asleep. He was. We smiled to each other and I kissed her gently. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
